


The Monsters Under The Bed

by Bitch_In_Heels



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Be nice plz, Comments helpful, F/M, Felicity's POV, Felicity's relationships with everyone, Gen, May switch to Oliver's POV, Some characters may be added along the line, badass Felicity, bamf Felicity, first fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:46:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4213701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitch_In_Heels/pseuds/Bitch_In_Heels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many people think that when Ester made the Originals, they are the only ones, but oh how they are wrong. My is AnnaBeth Bennet, Lauren David, Cindy Bush, Ingrid Collins, and many, many more. Through out my 1000 years I have had many names. One people tend to remember is Skylar Mikaelson, ex-wife to the one and only big bad hybrid Klaus Mikaelsson. And yes many people would even make it to wife let alone 'ex-wife'. But I have a secret very little people know. I what people call The Myth. Many people believe that you can only be a vampire, a witch or a werewolf. But no thats not always true. Me I am all three, but today most people call me Felicity Smoak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

My first name was AnnaBeth Bennet, and yes I am a powerful Bennet witch, but thats not all I am. I was born half witch, half werewolf. I was born a miracle. No one has ever heard of something like me, I am the anomaly of nature. I am the extend and the representation that no one really knows how much power the earth has or how much we can tap into. 

When I was 15 years of age my parents died, from then I lived with the mikaelson's, a very respectable family. The lady of the house Ester was the most powerful (after my mother died that is) she took me in and swore to my mother that she would protect me. That is of course when the fever hit the town.

I had been living with the Mikaelson's for just over a year when they decided it was time to get the family away from the town, to a safer place a boat ride away. Once we were save from the fever everything was settled. Ester made sure Fin was always there to protect me from anything bad in the village, he was my knight in shining armer and my older brother (in all but blood). Then the man of the house (Mikael) started being distant from his wife (it was the first time i was truly afraid f anything). That man is pure evil, I saw it in him from the moment we met and that will never change. I saw him drinking a strange elixir and when ever i would ask about it, he would start getting mad, throwing things and shouting at me. It was then when I saw the potential of my powers.

Mikael wanted to be left alone, as always when he came from from working in the village. So Ester sent Fin and I to the forest to find some herbs for a healing potion she had been preparing for the neighbours of our village. As soon as Fin and I came home, we opened the front door to fins Mikael sitting at the dusty old table in the middle of out small cottage. He was sitting with the strange smelling elixir with his face down in his plate of food. So I decided I wanted to help him for everything he's done for me, by helping him get away form this poison he was drinking. I went to out to the well to fetch a bucket of water to clean him. When I returned I brought a wash cloth over and started cleaning the table. Once the table was away and the elixir was cleared away from him. I took a new wash cloth and started to clean his face. As soon as the cloth touched his skin, Mikael started away and pushed me away sending me over the table. (How he had that strength I had no idea). When he saw me across the room and saw what i intended to do, he picked up the bucket as through it at me and started shouting about how useless and unwanted I was, and how my own parents had to die in order to get away from me. The rage i was was new to me, like nothing I had ever felt before, it was then that I felt it. The power. Such power, such strength I had never felt before. I lifted my self of the ground and pulled my hands up and pointed towards Mikael, all that power and strength came pulsing out of me and straight towards Mikael. He was sent straight through the walls and into the neighbouring cottage. The amount of noise made Fin and Ester come running in to see me standing alone and Mikael half way across the village.

The night once Mikael had the healing herbs by made by Ester, she came to me in the barn. She said she would teach me how to control my magic and enable me to reach my full potential. From then onwards, she shared with me all of her spells from her grimoire and helped me make my own spells and record them. I was 17 years of age when Ester grew pregnant for the second time since I joined the family. His name was Niklaus and once he was born Ester confided in me her deepest secret, Niklaus' father was a werewolf from our village, but made me promise to never tell anyone anything. So, me begin loyal to Ester I agreed and said that i would never tell a soul. 

On my 18's year, a man came to the village from another land. A man unlike anything I new and he swept me off my feet straight away. He asked Mikael permission for my hand in order to start a family with me, however this was mostly a play to cover up the fact that I was already with child. 18, and with child from a man who no one knew anything about and had come into the town like he owned the place. Once Mikael agreed, we had a small ritual to represent the bond of man and wife and the family we were soon to have. However when I was ready to give birth my husband left, leaving me alone with child. Ester found me one night alone and about to give birth in the small cottage my husband and I owned. She brought me back to her house and helped me give birth to my child. A loverly brown little girl who would soon posses the magic I had in me. Her name, Avery Bennet. She was my light and my love, but she reminded me so much of my husband, my first love. 

By the time my girl reached her 5th year Ester had more children, however I always stayed away from Niklaus from fear of telling him the truth about who he really was. Many years later Ester told me about her plan of keeping children safe from the threat that raised and due to her promise to my mother, she would change me to be immortal as well. I had no idea what this would entail however it would also allow me to keep my baby safe, so i had no problem complying. The night of the change Ester came to me and performed the same spell she used on her children on me. She asked if I would want to change Avery as well, but I disagreed, saying the only way for Avery to be safe was for me to protect her. It was my first kill that change me. I knew what I was and there was o hiding that from anyone, however I didn't want to harm any innocent liver, so I went to the local thief's cottage and drink his blood. It was then that i changed into a hybrid, the Vampire-Werewolf. I also saw then that I still had my magic intact. The village was burning down and the was about to spread to the barn where I hid my daughter in order to keep her safe. I ran as fact as I could to get her, but I knew that it would never be enough, I it was then that i felt the magic in my again. Much like the first time i used it against Mikael, but this time so much stronger. It was like i was drawing from the magic in me from all of my sides. I stopped the fires all around with an abundance of rain fall. I ran to my baby and as soon as I got her out I knew I had to get away.

I spoke to Ester and thanked her for everything she had ether done for me. I told her that she was my practically my mother and that I would try to repay her back in the future in anyway that i could. It was then that she understood that i was leaving for good and i may not see her again. After very teary goodbye's we parted ways, Ester went to find her family again and help them in anyway she could. 

Me? I went to protect my baby and help her grow up and have a good life for herself, where she would be happy and the suffering. I never turned her, wanting her to have to family that i knew i never could have. She was my baby and I wanted to protect her. When she died I went on to protecting my grand children and when they had their children i watched from afar, always keeping an eye on her and protecting them for the dangers of vampires. I carried on living my life, with an abundance to pain and suffering around me. I also had the happy times, some with new people some with older people that I knew. 

Now it's 2015 and I am over 1000 years old. I have adapted to the new changes in the world and am trying to live my life away from the threats of other vampires. I am now Felicity Smoak, IT nerd secretly working for the Arrow protecting the people of Starling City, whilst also being a Vampire-Werewolf-Witch. I have had many names and have lived may life, none of which have mixed up with one another. Until now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity's life gets interrupted and is visited by some interesting and slightly unwelcome guests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This starts just after 2x13 of Arrow. Slade hasn't been a threat, and may not be in this fix, it depends where this goes.

I was sitting at my desk at QC when the life I had made for myself came tunnelling down...

I know what happened between Oliver and Sara. How do i know? Well they are not exactly subtle about it, i meant who had sex in the foundry (MY foundry) where there are frequently checked CCTV. I mean come on its just common sense, who would even do that. Seriously, what would possess two people to ruin my perfectly sinless (in a manner of speaking) foundry, the one place where I actually felt safe and found peace. I mean yeah I'm like totally amazing and how all these powers and strength and eternal life, but that don't know that do they. All they see me a is, poor little felicity, the IT nerd who can't protect herself from jack shit. The poor little girl who can't do anything to protect others, who people need to look after constantly. I mean seriously who the hell do these people think they are. I mean seriously. Oliver went on an island for 5 years after he cheated with his girlfriend constantly and then left on a boat with her sister, I mean karma. Yes, obviously I feel sorry for what he went trough and it must have been hard for him but COME ON, dude man up! I have been staked like over a thousand times and you don't hear me complaining about it or brooding, like a brooding brooder. Okay water ever yeah it was a lame nick name thing, but I'm annoyed. How dare he spoil my sacred place!  
And with that BITCH. I mean come on SARA really. There are a million girls out there who he could have slept with but no, he decides to sleep with the girl who he took on a boat that sank, who he lost one of his loves to, and who is so damaged that she probably can't function properly!

Okay maybe so i'm over reacting just a little, but come on seriously. Is Felicity Smoak that invisible, that the guy she's (supposedly) crushing on has slept with the same girl who literally ruined a lot of peoples lives. I'm mean dude......

As this rant continued in my head, I didn't even heard the elevator door open until the figure stepped out and had me pinned to the floor. I heard Oliver scrambled away from his desk and over to where i was, but i wasn't really paying attention.  
As i looked up i saw a face that i have been avoiding for the past 50 years. 

'Klaus' I said as i pushed his body away from me.

'Sorry, love didn't realise it was your turn to pin me to the floor....again' He flirted as he advanced on me.

But before I was even able to reply Oliver was screaming from his office door. 

'What the hell is going on here? And who the hell are you?' He shouted whilst trying to put himself in between klaus and I.

'Me, well I am Niklaus Mikaelson, and I am here to talk to my wife' He said smirking as he looked me straight in the eyes.

'ex-wife' I muttered as Oliver turn towards me and backed away towards the side with the look of hurt in his eyes. What the hell just happened, he's the one who fucked Sara in the foundry last night. 

'What the hell are you talking about 'wife' Felicity was never married and what the hell do you think your doing?' Oliver called but i had no intention of listening to him at the moment focusing on the hybrid standing in front of me a large grin overing up his smug face, whist I stood there staring at him.

'come on love. Don't you think its time you give up this little game you are so adamant on playing and come home. I've missed you and your witchy ways' He says, whilst smirking and advancing slowly towards me. 

'Oh no. You are not going to come up in here doing your whole, sexy brooding smoulder look and get me on my knees again. I have built a life here again and I intend to keep it the way it is. I don't want that part of my life to come well known.' I say, whispering the last part trying to make sure Oliver doesn't hear me.

'Well I would say my plan is working because in one sentence you called me sexy, my charms worked and said you've been on you knees before me' Klaus argued with a smirk, whilst Oliver stood there growling to the side. WE both promptly ignored him.

Just as I was about to reply, the elevator opened again. Only this time not revealing one vampire but two. Rebekah and Elijah.

'Oh great what I have done now' I mutter while klaus stand next to me smirking and Oliver standing in the corner with a bewildered expression.

'Hey, sky whats up? Haven't seen you in what 50 years, hows the new world been treating you hun. we've missed you' Rebekah says walking over the me and giving me a tight hug. But as i was about to reply I was interrupted by a rather annoying voice that was still there.

'Quite dear sister, sky doesn't want the playboy vigilante other there to know about her deep dark secret.' Klaus says sill standing next to me but looking at Oliver watching the looks of anger and confusion flicker across his face in a continuous sequence.

'What the hell is going on here and what the hell are they talking about Felicity?' Oliver growled in the corner trying to catch my eye. I ducked my head before facing elijah, one of the Mikaelson's that i actually liked. 

'Help me please, my dear Elijah i have this obnoxious sound of two originals going off in my ear ruining the life i have at the moment.' That was when Oliver truly looked confused while Elijah was still standing by the door to the elevator with a smile on his face.

'Well my dear Skylar, it would be because it is your birthday soon and we as well as some others have come across the country to see you and celebrate such a special day' Elijah said as he walked over to me hugging me and then pulled back and looked straight at Oliver. Looking at him in the eye he said  
'You heard nothing here, all you saw was Felicity greeting a few old friends who are here to visit and celebrate her birthday' But the look of confusion only spread over his face as he stared at Elijah as if he had two heads.

'It won't work Elijah, I've been slipping revain into his coffee for months now, as well as casting a protection spell against the supernatural around him and a few other.' I said as i looked around as the impressed faces of the three main Originals siblings. 

'Oh, well it was worth a try. Sorry about the interruption sky, but klaus was getting impatient waiting so long to his lost love and Rebekah was getting bored in Mystic Falls. So we decided to see how you were doing.' Elijah says turning back to me with a small smile and the hint of a sheepish look on his face.

'Oh Mystic Falls, how is everyone? I really need to catch up with the gang I haven't spoken to Bonnie in such a long time. or Stephan for that matter.' I say ignoring his comment about klaus and focusing on one of the happier memories I have of mystic falls.

'Well, my love by dear brother over there did say we had other guests, so why don't you leave this infernal thing humans call work and let Skylar Mikaelson out of her cage again. You know you had so much fun last time.' Klaus says standing in front of my hands on my hips lips close to mine. Oliver quietly seething in the corner.

'Well HUN, i haven't seen my old friends in a while so i just might however, I do believe you missed something before you came in. Now what could that possibly be?' I asked, slipping out of the mask of Felicity Smoak and back into my old self again. 

I kept my eyes on Klaus, as he saw that i was changing back and with a happy glint in his eye he pressed his lips down onto mind. I quickly responded deepening the kiss, not caring who was watching. I couldn't tell how long we stood there making-out in front of everyone, not paying attention. But i quickly pulled back when i heard someone clearing their throat. When we turned around Elijah and Rebekah were standing in to corner with identical smiles on their faces and to their left I was John, and Sara walking out of the elevator with a silent Oliver standing next to them with the look of hurt and confusion on his face. 

'Oh crap, now I'm done for' I mutter and then burst out laughing at the smug smile on klaus' face and with the echo of Rebekah and Elijah jointing in.  
I have a lot of explaining to do. I thought continuing to laugh at the curiosity on John's face.


	3. Chapter 3

As the laughter dies down, I star to see Sara walking a bit closer to Oliver, like she is trying to prove that she owns him. I mean seriously, what is this girl trying to prove. Yes you're a skank and slept with Oliver in my special place. But seriously.  
As Klaus looks at me again I see the special look in his eyes. The look that is only reserved for a few, me being the most predominant one. Its the look that says, i own you and you are forever mine. Well I'm my case forever is long time. I look Oliver dead in the eye as Sara stands in front of him planting a large kiss on his lips, trying to deepen it in front of me. But Oliver quickly pulled back and walked away from Sara slightly, ignoring the flash of hurt across her face. He walks closer to Klaus and says, falling into his Arrow voice

'Who the hell do you think you are and what are you doing here with Felicity' 

As i was about to reply, starting to lose my shit slightly. Rebekah interrupts and before i can say anything, she is across the room pinning sara on the floor. Yes go Beca!

'And who is this slimy little toad, trying to prove something of herself in a room full or Originals and a very special Original witch?' Rebekah snarls as Sara is trying to push her away. 

'What the hell do you think you're doing' Oliver shouted trying to pry Rebekah from Sara, who was now struggling for breaths with Rebekah hand wrapped tightly around her throat.

'Wow, such nice friends you've made in this life. Wouldn't you say sky? One broody Vigilante/Playboy who is clearly in love with you but trying to hide it and another League of assassin girl who is trying to make up for her past mistakes.' Klaus asks whilst watch Rebekah walk straight back next to Elijah. 

'Such deduction Klaus, no one would every know that you had trouble making friends would they' I remark sarcastically. All the while the facade of Felicity Smoak slipping away my more realistic role of Skylar Mikaelson slipping back into place. 

'What the hell is going on here?' Oliver cry whilst helping Sara off the floor.Who was still gasping for breath.

'Well, my dear friends it look like I will be heading home early. Me and this one have a lot of catching up to do.' I remarked whilst point a suductive finger to the hybrid standing next to me. 

'Oh and how much i've missed you my dear' Klaus said rushing me over the the wall. His mouth quickly on top of mine, whilst our tongues battle for dominance. Klaus' hands working their way down my body with mine stuck in his hair clarwing at his scalp. 

A loud groan was about to escape my mouth when a very loud throat being cleared interrupted us, yet again.  
But this time it wasn't Oliver's it was Elijah who was standing in the corner next to Rebekah looking at his watch.

'I hate to interrupt this newly found display of affection but we do have more pressing matters to attend to. As well as a few visitors who are currently making their way to us as we speak.' Just as the words left his mouth another vampire left the elevator. Jesus what is this vampire fair or something. Seriously I was fine an hour ago quietly seething in my chair about the incident in the foundry. 

When the face came into view, I pushed past Klaus and ran straight in to the arms of none other then Stephan Salvatore. One of my many ex-lovers. 

'Oh my god, Stephan, why didn't you call. We've spoken like every day and you didn't say anything.' I say hugging him for dear life, with the rest of Team Arrow still standing confused to the left away from the other vampires.

'Oh so you speak to the baby Bambi blood sucker, but not to your husband. Well thats nice Sky, really feeling the love there.' Klaus said sarcastically, with an slightly upset look on his face.

Stephan promptly ignored him to carry on with our conversation.

'Sorry, Sky, we wanted it to be a surprise. But Some of us were getting a bit restless down stairs so i decided to come up and see how everything was going. And from the look on those faces i can tell that someone has said something they shouldn't have.' Stephan said putting me down and looking at the faces of John, Oliver and Sara. 

'Yeah i know, people from my past decided to show up this morning and crash Felicity's life.' I say giving Klaus a sideways glance. 

'Sorry love. Been looking for you for a while now. Since the last time you left, i wanted this time to be on a happy note and a surprise.' Klaus says making his way over to me and putting a possessive arm round my waist. 

I quickly turned in his arms (full on Skylar now) and said  
'And what a lovely surprise it is. Now hun, why don't you and the rest go downstairs, whilst I deal with the mess up here and i'll see everyone in a minuet.' Giving him a quick peck on the lips I step out of his grasp and face the vampire portion in the room.  
'Okay, so i'll be downstairs in a few then i'll show you where i live.'

'Okay Skylar. We'll be waiting in the reception area. But be careful we don't want anything bad happening to our birthday girl' Elijah says as he pushes a reluctant Klaus away from me and towards the elevator. 

'Please how did you even remember that. I can't even remember how old i am' I mutter quitley so only the vampires can here me.

Once they all entered the elevator, I turned back to Oliver, Sara and John.  
'Okay so I can see you want some answers' I say and as soon as the words come out, the shouting begins.

What did I do to deserve this..


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity gives a slight explanation to team arrow without exactly explaining whats going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story, Bonnie is with Jeremy or was whatever and Klaus didn't have a massive this for Caroline.

For the next 5 minutes all Oliver and Sara have done is shout at me. I mean seriously who the hell do you think you are. While John stands quietly in the corner, he hasn't said an entire word since he arrive and its actually starting the freak me out a little. 

'Okay, chill the fuck out and let me explain' I say. Screw Felicity's life, they are pissing me off. 

It takes a minute for them to register what I said but as soon as it did, they calmed down. It was then that Oliver took a step forward and spoke in a much quieter tone.

'Whats going on here Felicity? Who were those people and what were they talking about?' He finishes it off in an exasperated tone, as if he can try to get me to tell him all my secrets because he deserves them. As if!

'Okay, they are my friends, family really. Their mother practically raised me and I grew up with their older brother. But I was never really close to those three, i spent most of my time with Ester (their mother) and Fin (their brother and my best friend). Something happened a long time ago and I left and didn't speak to them for a very long time. Then I found Klaus again when I was in a really bad place, and he brought me back, we bonded and ended up falling for one another, then we got married. Stuff happened and the only way he thought would keep me safe was to send me away, hence the whole ex thing. And i've kept in touch with them over the years, but this was the first time we actually saw each other in person. So there thats my story now if you'll excuse me, i've got go to meet my friends. Oh and don't call, i won't answer and I most probable will not becoming to the foundry tonight.' I say looking each of them in the eye before making my way to the elevators.

'Felicity wait, why didn't you tell us its your birthday?' Oliver say walking towards me trying anything he can to make me stay.

'Well quite honestly i forgot. Oh and Sara, Oliver make sure you check to camera in the foundry are off next time you want to explore each other. And make sure the mats are clean some of us actually use that for something other than sex.' I say with a wink in Sara's direction before walking into the elevator leaving a stunned Sara and a stunned Oliver behind. 

Well that went better than i thought it would, i think whist waiting for the elevator to hurry the hell up. 

As I exit the elevator and makes my way out of trough the lobby I walk out the front door to find Klaus, and Rebekah on one side glaring at Stephan, Damon, Elena and Caroline, With Elijah and Bonnie standing in front shaking their heads. 

'Okay what the hell happened in past 10 minutes I told you to wait' And as soon as i spoke 7 vampires and 1 witch heads all shot up at the same time. After a minute of shock i was attacked by a hug giant hug from Caroline, Elena and Bonnie. 

Oh my god, You look amazing, wait since when do you wear glasses? And why are you wearing such bright clothes. Oh wait is this one of your secret identities. Let me guess you're a sparkly perky smart blonde (to contradict the stereotypes) who has a crush on the eco?' Caroline babbled as she let go of me and looked me up and down.

'Wow that is actually spot on, oh and you forgot the babbling, i got that idea from you my dear' I say giving Caroline a smirk and a wink.

'Hey Skylar, how's this life been treating you?' Elena says standing next to Caroline.

'Well I was going to have a slightly normal life for once, but you know me, something always happened and this time I found the Arrow bleeding in the back seat of my car' I say with a small smile.

'Well you could have skipped all of this and gone to find me love. I was in mystic falls only and few moths after you were.' Klaus says giving me a wink and i gave him a playful wink.

'Okay, could you two stop flirting for just a minute so i can get a former hello from my great great great great so many times great grandmothers.' Bonnie says going in for another hug.

'Hey bonnie, how has magic been treating you?' I say squeezing Bonnie like i used to my little Avery.

'Its good, i was reading through one off your grimoires. You know the one with all the fun spells? And i can't get the one turning water into wine to actually work.' Bonnie says and everyone around us has an intrigued.

'Well well well. Don't you have hidden talents my dear' Klaus says with a smirk as if only finding out about this spell.

'Oh please, you've seen me cast that spell. Remember our honey moon, when we didn't want to leave the room to buy more wine so i ran the bath and turned it into wine?' I ask ignoring the knowing looks from Caroline and Rebekah. 

'Ah yes, what a fine week. Did't even need to leave the hotel to get food. I even seem to remember something extremely delicious i found in that bed room.' He said with a smirk as everyone shared a collective groan at the bedroom eyes i was getting from Klaus. 

'Really, can you not keep it in your pants for 5 minutes Klaus? Honestly.' Caroline says rolling her eyes at us.

'Okay, well i'm bored and i still haven't got a hello from the lady sky.' Damon says coming closer giving me a wink, but making sure to keep a safe distance away from Klaus. 

'Hey Damon' I say with a playful sigh. 'Who even invited you?'

'Oh, you wound me my dear.' Damon says with a fake hand on his heart. 

I step away from Bonnie for a second before giving Damon a small hug, then walked back over to her.

'Okay so here's the plan. We are going back to my place, and away from the main street, then we can get some food. Im actually quite hungry now. Bonnie is coming with me, I want a chat away from you lot before tonight. The rest of you can follow in my car. Okay?' I say making no room for argument.

I walk over the Klaus giving him a quick kiss and whispering in his eye 'You know that think you wanted me to do before we left? Well, if you behave today, its looking very promising for tomorrow.' I say giving him another kid and a wink. 

'Okay Sky? You do know that most of us have vampire hearing and can hear everything you are saying and EW!' Caroline said with a disgusted look on her face.

'Okay, thank god I don't have vamp hearing come on Grammy, we've got a talk to have.' Bonnie says making her way towards me and pulling me out of Klaus' arms.

'Oh don't be like that, its not like you lot are holy virgins' I say rolling my eyes. While Klaus just stood there smiling down ate me with a hungry look in his eyes. 

'Well my dear i do look forward to this lovely treat. I promise love, i'll be on my best behaviour.' Klaus says with a smile that nearly made my knee's go weak.

'We'll, Bonnie and I are going to my car, we come out over there, and shouldn't take long. See you lot in a bit.' I say after pointing to the exit of the car park. Then turning to Bonnie as we walked back to the car park. As soon as we were out of their ear shot Bonnie said. 

'So, this crush on the boss. How real is it?' She said with a small smirk and a knowing look in her eyes.

'Honestly i'm not entirely sure. It was for show and I'm still in love with Nik, so i don't think its anything serious just a small crush. So I don't think its anything to be worried about' I say honestly.

'Wow, i've never heard that one from you. Has this new ideantity changed you at all?' She says as we enter the car park and head to my car.

'Maybe its made me a little more open to sharing. But i'm still me and you know you can tell me anything. I am still family after all my dear.'

'I know, I just miss you. We haven't really spoke seriously since you left mystic falls.' She says as we get to my car.

'I know, I miss you to and I am so sorry for not being there as much as you need it. But now that Oliver knows about are of you lot. I should be able to get to spend more time with you.' I say talking over to her and giving her another hug, just wanting to comfort and be there for my family.

'Ohh so they know about who and what you are? Thats new.' She says returning the hug.

'No, i've told them very little and its going to stay that way for as long as possible.' I say as well pull back and get into my car, Heading straight to my home. I just pray that their visit doesn't mess up this new identity.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie and Felicity/Skylar have a little chat about things.

As Bonnie and I left the car park, I quickly looked around to see if the others were following us. As soon as i saw the familiar cars, I headed straight toward my new home.

'So, whats it like to be near Klaus again?' Bonnie asked breaking to calm silence.

'Strange, defiantly. But its nice you know? Finally seeing him again. I never thought it would take us so long to find one another. My biggest regret is not standing by his side and ignoring his requests at me to leave. If i had stayed maybe so many wouldn't have died and we could have been together longer.' I say slightly regretful of my past decisions.

'What happened between you two anyway? From what I saw he's still in love with you and the feelings mutual. I haven't seen anyone give such intense bedroom eyes since Katherine.' She says cringing slightly as she said the other woman's name.

'Ah, Katerina Petrova, now that girl does know how to have a good time. We should really invite her here, I haven't seen here in such a long time...'

'NO, we are not being that women here EVER! OKAY?' Bonnie says with a very fierce voice, a lesser person would cower in their boots.

'Why what happened now? what did she do this time? I swear that girl never did know how to keep out of trouble.' I say slightly amused but tutting all the same.

'She is an evil manipulative bitch with a complete disregard of human life. Do you know how many people she's completed to get what she wants? How many people she's killed because they are just lose ends to her? I don't think it would be a good idea to bring her here, especially if you want to keep up the new facade of a real life, Grammy.' She says with the anger in her voice moving gone to sympathy.

'Bonnie, my dear. You do know there was a time when i was the same. When i lost my dear Avery it ruined me. I knew she has children, I saw to that, But she was my little girl, I didn't want anything to happen to here. When my baby died. She had lived a long and happy life but she was still my baby, I didn't want to let her go. I offered to change her, but she said she had her time and to let her move on. She wasn't afraid to die, and she didn't disagree with my decision to become a vampire but she new that it was time for her to leave this land, and move on. She had lived her life and left this world with the knowledge that i would always protect this family. I see every Bennet, male or female, young or old, good or bad, as my baby and I will always protect you as much as i can. When she died I lost it, I went insane and I couldn't control my emotions, so i switched them off and turned into a vampire not unlike Katerina, and the only difference was that I was much more deadly and I couldn't be killed. The amount of lives i ruined just because of my baby girl's death was unbelievable and i was horrified with myself when I finally snapped out of it.' I say looking ashamed.

'How did you get your emotions back on?' She asks now fully turned back in the passenger seat next to me.

'Niklaus' I say with a smile.

'Wait. Klaus and in killing everyone to get what he wants, Hybrid, Crazy, psycho Klaus? That Klaus' She say bewildered.

'Bonnie you know better then that. People aren't always who they turn out to be.'

'Sorry grammy, But seriously Klaus is the reason you stopped killing?'

'Yeah, Klaus is the reason I am who i am today. When he found me and saw what I had become he first slept with me, obviously then he tried to kill me. Once he did that, i pushed him back and started chanting, you know the spell that gives people aneurisms?' She quickly nodded and had a showed look on here face. 'Yeah well, once he saw what i could do, he helped me. Got me to open up a little and once i trusted him. I told him about who I was and that i knew who he was and how Ester helped me. I told him about my who story about my parents, Ester, Mikael, Fin and everything. He helped me then, he took the dagger out of Fin that he has, trying to help me control my emotions. Once that happened, fin turned on us again, and this time it was me who put the dagger back in Fin. Once i saw that Fin wanted to kill Klaus the only thing i could think about was how my emotions were leading me to the fact that I loved Klaus. Even knowing him properly for as little as a few moths, we fell for each other instantly. There were many, many bumps in the road, but he does love me and I him, it's always been a matter of people interfering. So you see Katerina and I are exactly alike she just never had anyone to look out for properly or who has known her for such a long time. Until she properly met me a few hundred years ago she was even worse then she is now. She is one of my closest friends and that won't change anytime soon. She has helped me and I her. Yes, she has stabbed me in the back and i have also retuned the favour many a time but friendship is important and even more so when you are a vampire and your family has died around you.' 

As finish talking we pull up outside my house. I also realised it was one of our very special moments an I didn't want toilet that go too soon.

'So you think it will be a good idea to invite Katherine? Even after everything she's done to Stephan and even damon?'

'You know she may already know about thins right? That women has spies everywhere and i wouldn't be surprised if she is on her way right now. But if she does show up I will make sure she is on her best behaviour.' 

'Okay, as long as your sure then why not. If you say she's worth a shot then go ahead and invite her.' She says with a reassuring smile.

'You Bonnie if there is anything you ever want to talk to me about you can. I am always here for you and rust me I have over 1000 years of experience.' I say with a wink.

'WHy do you say that?' 

'I can see it in your eyes that something is wrong. You may be fooling your friends but i know something has go you worried. If there is anything you want to talk to me about you can.' I say with a reassuring pat on her hand.  
'I know, and i'll let you know when i am ready to talk.' She says with a smile and giving me a hug before we leave the car.

'Come on, time to face the music.' I say with a smile.

As soon as we leave the car, Klaus waltzed up to my car door and gave me a long kiss. As we pulled away he said

'We have been apart for a long time love. I don't want any more.' He says as quiet as possible, so he doesn't show others his soft side.

'I know my love. Now come on. I have a feeling there is someone else here that you may not like. Or maybe more then just one someones.' I say as the group walks to my font door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another guest joins the party.

As I gathered everyone around 'Felicity's' house I checked the neighbourhood to make sure no one was looking.

'Okay, as everyone know this house is so not my style, however it is Felicity Smoak's, so if you ever want to visit this is where you have to come.'

'But why don't you just stay here anyway, i mean whats the point in going from house to house every night?' Caroline asked with a confused look on her face.

'Who said anything about leaving?' I say with a smirk, which gained more then a few confused looks.  
'How about we just go inside and i'll show you what i mean.' I say with a smirk growing on my face.

When I opened the door i pushed the door open and let every one inside. When you walk into the front room to the fairly small house, there was a small kitchen to the left and colours everywhere. Above the TV in the centre of the room hung a robin hood poster, which I actually brought before I started working for Oliver. Weird huh? I mean what are the chances of working for someone who i basically the modern day robin hood and buying a poster which celebrates him.

As everyone was gathered in the front room they all looked around to take in the scenery. 

'I've got to say, love, I never thought i'd see the day when you lived in anywhere that looking this colourful and quite frankly small. What the hell happened to you?' Klaus said with a worried look on his face.

'Okay first of all, this place is actually growing on me a little, don't ask me why coz I have no idea. And this is not exactly where i live.' 

'What do you mean grammy? How can you not live here and why waist it? Its a nice space. It defiantly isn't you but its decent.'

'Well its all part of my cover dear. Each time i change identity's i like to make their home make their identity, I change the house when ever i get bored. And technically i don't waist it, there's just a glimmer spell around this house.' I say with a smile.

'But how did you put that up? I didn't sense any magic when i walked in.' Bonnie said with a curious expression.

'It's a trick i've picked up over the years. Its not only a glimmer from human but supernatural too. I learned this when i went back packing through the African tribe not 20 years ago. I like to visit there every hundred years or so. The witches in each different tribes taught me different things and this is one of the things i learnt. Obviously i tweaked it as soon as i got back, but i does excellent work.' I say with a smile.

'Okay so, now can i show you guys my home?'  
After a unanimous Yes I lifted up my hands and brought them down in a sudden motion. As soon as my hands dropped the glimmer went away and what was left was my house. 

'Ah now this is more your style love.' Klaus said with a smile.  
He gradually walked closer to me and asked in one of his more seductive tones, 'Now, love how about we send this lot away to get a proper reunion?' 

'Okay seriously? Gross dude we can all here you, and most of use have vamp hearing and no one want to hear that.'

'Relax Care, I made sure that all 20 bedrooms are sound proofed so no one can hear anything. And Klaus we'll have to wait a bit longer, there's someone here WHO IS DOING VERY LITTLE TO HIDE FROM ME' I say shouting the last part toward to kitchen.

'Well well well did some one call for the slut of the vamps or is today just a special treat for me?' I ask as Katerina saccades in from the kitchen and meets me in the middle.

'Oh please, says the Myth who taught me all i know' She say and with a quick wink towards the Salvatore's she gives me a we deserved long lost hug. 

After staying in embrace for a while, i turned to see most of the vampire in the room go into vamp mode as they face Katerina.

'Okay, i see Katty's being here may cause disturbances. But she is going to be here for a long as she likes and there will be no trouble and not staking anyone am I clear.' I say in a tone with no room for argument.

'clear' Groaned everyone in the room. 

'Okay good because I need to get out of these clothes and into something a little more me before we do anything else. Why doesn't everyone take a tour of the house whilst I give Klaus a tour of a more restricted area.' i say with a wink in Klaus' direction.

'Okay enough witchy fang, We get it you two go a bone whilst we distract ourselves until you are done. Not please go away.' Damon says with a alight pout.

'Great bye guys and Katty be nice'  
And with that Klaus and I made it up to my bedroom so we can have some well deserved reunion sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felicity's house after the glimmer: http://lubbockonline.com/sites/default/files/imagecache/superphoto/12745669.jpg
> 
> I know this isn't one of the longest chapters but that only because I had a bit of trouble writing it. I'll try and make the next chapter longer. Any suggestions on what I should include?   
> -X

**Author's Note:**

> My first FanFic so please be nice. Comments are welcome and encourage and I may change my intent in the story. And I haven't been planing anything. Also sorry for any story mistakes, correct me and i'll change what ever I can. More pages soon if asked. -X


End file.
